The color of an object, such as an electronic device, may be selected for certain functionality. Some colors may be inherent in a material, such as the silver or grey color of aluminum. In other cases, inks, dyes, paints, or other coloring techniques are used to achieve a particular color. The luminance or brightness of a particular colored surface depends on many factors, such as the relative amount and spectral content of the light that is reflected and absorbed by the surface, whether the surface is glossy or matte, and the like.